The fight
by pink-star210
Summary: When carla finds out about what rob done she questions michelle and michelle. But how will rob react Contains scences of vilionce
1. Chapter 1

**This is my version of what happened when carla found out about rob and michelle. please leave reveiws or comments.x**

It was late one evening in the factory and Carla was looking over some paperwork when she relised the figures didn't add up. She decided to go round to Michelles and try to find out what is happening.

She rung the buzzer of her best friends flat when michelle answered it she relised she had been crying as her voice was all funny.

" Whats wrong chelle" asked carla as she came in and gave her best friend a hug. " oh its nothing car just me being silly thats all". "well ok but you know you can tell me anything right chelle". They walked in and carla got them both some wine to drink.

They were now sitting facing each other on michelles sofa, sipping wine and just talking when carla decided to bring up the topic of how the figures from the paperwork didnt add up. Michelle suddenly went really quite and looked down on the floor.

" chelle do you know something that i dont" she didnt reply so carla asked again

" Michelle would you like to tell me anything".

Michelle suddenly burst in to tears again and said " please dont be annoyed with me by the time i found out it was to late ".

" what was to late chelle"

"Rob changed the figures so the factory wouldnt be worth so much and he could buy it "

" HE DID WHAT"

"He changed the figures on the computer so the evaluation would be really bad"

" And you didnt think to stop him"

" Carla please i already said by the time i found out it was to late"

" sorry chelle im not annoyed with you just its all abit to much to take in right now. Lets just pretend we never had this converstion. Oh he doesnt know whats hit him."


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Carla had a business meeting to go to so she had to leave rob and Michelle alone.

"Chelle you sure you not said a word to Carla bout this"

"no"

"well then why was she round at yours last night"

" don't know what your talking a out Rob"

" Yes you do I even seen her coming out of yours last night"

" Oh now your spying on me" michelle said as she stood up to get some coffee.

" yea well its hard not to when your so gourgeous"

" eh what did you just say"

But by the time michelle could do anything Rob had grabbed her arm pushed her out the way and told the workers they could have a early lunch.

"and just what was that about eh"

"I just needed them gone "

" eh ok well im going to get some coffee want some"

" No I want you"

"pahaha in your dreams mate" and Michelle once again went to get some coffee

But Rob had locked the door so she couldn't get out. Suddenly really worried and scared she turned around and walked over to Rob to question him but he was to quick he was up took hold of her wrists and pushed her back into the wooden door.

" what the hell are you playing at Rob get you hands off"

But she couldn't say any more as suddenly Robs lips were slammed onto hers.


	3. Chapter 3

She tried to release her hands but he was just too strong for her.

He paused for a moment and took his lips away from hers

"Rob" was all Michelle managed to say as she found herself once again crying

"Just don't tell anyone anything" he said as he pulled her forwards and led her to the desk he pushed all the papers off the table and shoved Michelle on it.

"ROB" Michelle was now screaming for help for anyone to hear her.

He silenced her again by pressing his lips onto hers. He slowly took some rope from under the desk and tied her hands together. Michelle started screaming again

"You're just making this harder for yourself" shouted Rob

And before she knew it his mouth was on her again and his hands slowly moving down her waist to her short skirt where he suddenly pulled it up and ripped of her tights and pants. Immediately Michelle tried to cover herself up by crossing her legs only to have them uncrossed by rob.

"No I like you like that" he said. He too took off his trousers and pants.

"Now I want you to suck it lick it do whatever just make me cum and then swallow it" said Rob as he shoved his length inside her mouth.

Michelle felt powerless and had to do exactly what he said he started to put it so deep in her mouth out was almost making her sick. Out of the blue he slapped her across the cheek and told her she was pathetic.

"I don't want to do this Michelle but im going to have to" and he turned her over and started thrusting deep into her and slapping one of her cheeks every so often causing her to cry out in pain.

He suddenly took himself out of her and back into her mouth just in time for him to cum inside her she tried to spit it out but he only went deeper inside her. He started kissing her again as he out back on his trousers and pulled down her skirt with one final kiss he untied the rope. He went and unlocked the door to let her leave.

"Have a good lunch wont you gorgeous".


	4. Chapter 4

Michelle ran crying to her flat she let herself in and ran to the sofa crying she had to tell someone just on call the buzzer went.

"Chelle its car can I come up I seen you running away so I thought it best I came to see you love"

Michelle lets her in and slumped down against the wall tucking her knees up and making herself into a small ball.

"Chelle where are you it me caar... OMG chelle are you ok whats wrong"

Michelle couldn't look and her but just sobbed away. Carla lifted up the face and cupped her cheeks in her hands moving her hair from her face

" whats wrong babe eh" Carla asked as she looked her best friend up and down when she realised her blouse was buttoned up wrong and her wrists were all red were the rope had been tied tightly.

"OMG chelle not you who did this to you"

Michelle just keeps on crying. Carla slowly lifted her up and carried her on to her sofa.

"It was him" she sobbed

"Who love just tell me"

" o"

"Oh No not him not my rob"

All Michelle could do was nod as Carla hugged her and stroked her hair

"He knows I told you"

"How you didn't say nought did you"

"No he seen you coming out my flat I denied it and he pushed me into the door and then to the table and…." She couldn't finish her sentence she was too upset. Carla just keeps a tight hold onto her as she slowly reached for her mobile and told her to call the police.

"I can't Car im too upset"

"No Michelle you'll have to I did"

"But he is your brother"

"And what he did was inexcusable now will you call them or shall I "

Michelle just broke down into tears again

"Its ok love its fine ill call them and don't worry I'll be right here with you all the way"


End file.
